The Dating Game
by bishies'82
Summary: Yuuri never thought to be in a dating game.. with lots and lots of choices.. the problem is the guys within the contest... the result of the ShinMakoku dating game will prove to be your destined one surprise pairing.


Dating Game

Dating Game

**Note: **Don't know how many shots but rest assured it would not be more than 5 chappy.

**Summary:** It never once crossed Yuuri's mind that he will be a contestant in a dating game. Was it not enough that he became the maou, engaged with a boy, attacked by who knows what and so on? Oh his life is just going to get crazier than he thought.

'_Hmm… Knowing Wolfram, he'll be in bed right about now and snoring his beautiful head away.' _Sigh.

'_Can't believe such a guy would ever agree to be with me!'_ Yuuri thought with a bit of tone that says he really sometimes doubt Wolframs intentions.

'_Am an ordinary boy back on earth! And some might say, even though I will never admit it loudly, I'm the lozzeerr type! Which of course I feel offended in hearing sigh I'll really never know why Wolfram can keep up with me'. _Yuuri was far from ending his train of thoughts as he enter 'their' bedchamber.

'_Yeah, 'our', that's what Wolfram always calls it. Though I never really agreed on anything. _As he was changing his clothes he saw something strange.

'_huh?! Something's amiss here! …. _(with shocked eyes he realized that) _My GOSH! Greta's not here! Which means….. am prone to being wrestled to the floor again!... ARGGGHH!!' _Yuuri thought in annoyance of finding himself on floor next morning.

**-In bed-**

"Yuu…uurii.." Wolfram was again moaning his name.. was it even normal for a guy to be always dreaming about another guy? Yuuri just passed that off. He was used to it by now. It's never odd to him to hear his name coming from the blond's mouth even when asleep. He just hopes that what his dreaming is a decent one.

'_ARRGGHH! Wolfram's being clingy that usual… he never really hugged me like this before.. HEY you blonde bishonen brat! Am not a pillow!' _Yuuri was squinting his eyes in annoyance.

Wolfram's hand where now roaming his body freely. It seems like the blonde actually thinks that Yuuri is his favorite pillow. The one he named (after their encounter with the bearbees/their children – as wolfram would always put it) Nogisu-kun. It was pink and fluffy. This is expected with a prince who was pampered from the moment he was born up to the moment of his present life. (Hmm.. but wouldn't blue be a more … err manly color?... heheh.. never mind we love wolfram as he is… so on with the story)

'_Hey! HEY! HEY!...Where do you think your hands are going?!... WAAH! WOLFRAM YOUR HANDS are in a place they should not be!' _Yuuri was now panicking. His bedmate was actually eerrr.. touching him somehow. Its not really a caress or anything it just a coincidence, that's for sure. But nonetheless it's still touching is it not.

Yuuri's mind was racing it was never really that easy to think when someone is on you. To add to Yuuri's dilemma Wolfram started to move his legs as if to round around him, which in this case would not help in the slightest. He was already panicking as it is.

Ooookkaayy.. so wolfram got his oh-so-sexy-and-smooth legs tightly wrapped around his fiance's middle section. He was hugging Yuuri in a possessive way.

'_Geez Wolf, as if you're not possessive enough when you're awake. AND PLEASE STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! Its not a healthy for boy to be touched by another boy you know!'_ a deep voice in the back of his mind was laughing and saying _'oh really do you really hate it now? I don't fully believe your half-baked refusal of this event.. hahahah' _

Yuuri shivered. It was a dark voice alright. He tried his best to push it at the farthest areas of his mind. As he focuses on his mind he didn't notice that Wolfram was starting squeeze his body so tight that his previous problem was just growing agitated by all of that.

That was the point of breaking. Yuuri had pushed wolfram off the bed with no second thoughts. His mind was scrambled up. It was like three person was confusing him all at the same time (himself, Wolfram, and maybe the maou – the dark voice in the back of his head).

Wolfram was thrown off the bed none too gracefully. He was pushed very roughly. But still before our beautiful blonde could fall, he unknowingly left an imaged for the maou to either drool over for the rest of his life or be the cause of trauma for him. But somewhere south of his body, 'something' was singing a very joyful tone. But still you cannot know for sure if your use such events as basis if you are interested with the person, right?

'_am a teenager! It's normal for me to feel this kind of things! HORMONE RUSH! ARRGGHH!! am I getting .. err.. bended to a different dimension?s where in blonde men are the usual fantasy of young boys? ARRGHH!! What's wrong with me! I'm weird!' _Yuuri was now pulling his hair out. He never really noticed the blonde angel/devil waking up from the floor with disheveled hair and clothes.

He only notice the existence of his companion when a scary growl was coming from the other side of the bed.

Wolfram slowly stood up with one the sleeves of his nightgown was falling down his body showcasing the creamy smooth skin of his shoulder.

'_hmm… I wonder what would that taste (Wolfam's shoulder)? WHA!.. WHA.. WHAAT!! WHAT the hell was I thinking! OH MY SHINOU! WAA! Am losing it!' _He was both scared an excited all at the same time. (WOAH! YUURI's being weird!)

"Yu..uu riii!" the voice was laced with a murderous intent. Yuuri trembled by just hearing it. He was scared of what was to come.\

"Why the hell did you pushed me off the bed! Its not like its my first time sleeping in the same bed with you! Oh! And don't give me that crap that I should sleep in my own room! We both know that you long accepted that I sleep here with you. And! In my humble opinion I say that you even prefer it!" Wolfram hit him right on the spot. It was true that Yuuri had accepted the fact that Wolfram is a regular view that he got used to before sleeping. All splayed all over the bed and occupying 2/3 of it. He knew that life in Shin MAkoku would never be complete with seeing that somewhat comforting and alluring scene every night. _'it's never home if something is missing in my day's routine' _He even once dared to think this.

Yuuri was blushing profusely from being caught red-handed. The statement that came from the luscious and well-defined lips of the blonde was true. BUT! Even if he did admitted that, he never admitted it to anyone else. He never, in his whole existence, would dare to admit that to Wolfram coz he knows that will just cause A LOT of misunderstanding. But look at him now, he was being reminded of the secret by the very same person he kept it from.

"Wha.. what are you talking about! I.. I never really agreed on.. anything, right?!" He was confused. He didn't know how to counter Wolfram's statement.

"YES! You never consented but you never rejected anything either!" He was rising both his voice and his brow. "Yuuri if you're going to whine about something be consistent about it. For example whenever I call you a wimp you automatically say 'Don't call me a wimp!' but when in comes to our sleeping arrangement you never really update me on anything like whining about it! It's obvious that you don't mind it anymore!" Wolfram's voice was playing from calm to dubious. He was very confused why Yuuri was even acting like this when it was very obvious that he didn't really mind it.

Wolfram just sighed. Wolfram was absolutely sure that Yuuri was feeling uncomfortable right about now. So he calmed his voice and asked again, "So why did you push me again?"

Yuuri was fidgeting like a little girl. He was guilty from Wolframs accusation that's for sure. And now, he was being asked by the accuser why he pushed him. _'How on earth would I tell him he was touching me while he sleeps'_ Yuuri was thinking hard for ways on how to tell his bedmate he was taking advantage of him while they sleep. Many ideas where coming to Yuuri's mind. But at the moment the idea of running, hiding and jumping to the nearest portal was most appealing to him. He truly scared. He even thought that he saw Wolfram's eyes glowed red when he stood up from the other side of the bed. (hehehe.. maybe he was just ridiculously scared.)

"So… are you gonna talk or not? Should I hurt you first before you talk Yuuri?" Woflram was narrowing his eyes to emphasize his threat.

The threat caused the maou to sputter more than he already is.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down already! Just tell me slowly, alright? I promise I'll try not to bite." Wolfram was starting to be annoyed with the idiotic sputtering of his fiancé.

"Well… I… I .. I pushed you because… you were… were.. wer… errr.."

"What?... I was what?"

"You were.. err. .touching me… touching me in places where am really uncomfortable… soo… I pushed you…" _'What the hell am I blushing for?'_

"That's it?" Wolfram was very unsatisfied. Yuuri can see that. He never realized from that moment that he really was very scared. _'Why am I being so scared about?' _He thought to himself. It was a question worth thinking over later.

**TBC**

**Pls read and review.. **I like to improve but am too scared to try the beta readers… I might bleed with embarrassment.. so.. help pls?... thanks… the help will be greatly appreciated.

**Note: **Those were reading my other fic (if there is)… "Vortex of fire" sorry for the delay but am a bit busy and I need a break from one fic so I think my next chappy on that fic would be within this October hopefully.. thanks and sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
